


Reddie, set, go!

by kiwichi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Abuse, in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwichi/pseuds/kiwichi
Summary: Eddie finds himself at one of Richie's shows and can't quite pinpoint why he feels so nostalgic, then it all clicks.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie wakes up, like every morning, with a groggy expression. Next to him his wife is seen as a large lump protruding from under the duvet. He gives her a peck on the cheek and makes his way into their shared bathroom. Inside you’ll find an array of medicines, creams, and aids for injuries of any kind. Eddie pops a few of his morning pills in his mouth, brushes his teeth, and gets ready for work, just like any other day. His life plays out like a broken record, with the same old song playing over and over again until the player itself eventually stops. Eddie didn’t mind it all that much, he quite likes the idea of a routine, but the days can get tedious. He works as a limo driver, along with his wife, Myra. But, she hasn’t worked for more than two days a week in years, as her weight can be debilitating. As he is making one of his usual routes he gets a call from one of his work friends, Bobby Singer is the guys name. He was a younger guy like Eddie, so they got along pretty well. 

“Hey Eds!...” Bobby’s low gravelly voice came through the receiver. Eddie didn’t know why, but nicknames like that always made him feel weirdly nostalgic. 

“Bobby, nice to hear from you, how’s it going?” Eddie was hyper aware of how mad Myra would be if she knew he was using his phone while driving. She’s always been very protective of Eddie, and very conscious of his safety. 

“Oh you know, same old same old. But, I called ya for a reason. You see I’ve got this show ticket for that one comedian.. Ah what’s his name again?” Bobby paused to think. “Ah whatever, well I found out that I can’t make it, but the show is in your area so I was wondering if you’d want to go in my place?”

It’s been a long time since Eddie has done anything since eat, sleep, and work. “Ya ...ya sure I’d love to thanks Bobby.”

“Of course man! I’ll give you the ticket after your rounds. See you then!” And Bobby hung up. 

Eddie finished the last of his work with a bit more excitement than usual, there was a change in the air and it made him feel like a kid again. He pulled into his driveway that led to his suburban style house with its baby blue paneling, white shutters, and perfectly groomed lawn. He finally takes the time to look at this ticket, 

Richie Tozier’s Comedy special! Residential theatre, seat D66

Strange, there came that nostalgic feeling Eddie would sometimes get, but doesn’t fully understand. He’s definitely heard of this Tozier guy, but he’s never really seen any of his stuff.  
“Well, I hope the guy is somewhat funny..” Eddie mumbled to himself, then promptly began his nightly routine.

The date of the show finally rolled around, it was on a Saturday, which is luckily Eddies day off. He fell into his daily routine, Eddie reserved saturdays for cleaning up the house. Myra can’t do much so it falls on Eddie to keep their place orderly. And finally, 6 o’ clock rolls around. He leaves out a plate of dinner for his wife, grabs his emergency bag that holds his medicines and inhaler, and makes his way downtown. 

The theatre this show is at is older, the red paint peeling from the walls outside with the bright neon sign that reads, 

Richie Tozier’s one night only Performance!- 6:30 pm

Again, here comes that nostalgic feeling, like butterflies in his stomach. Eddie can’t lie, something felt off, but also exciting, like something really amazing was about to happen. He walks through the double doors and takes a seat in one of those stiff red velvet chairs you see at most old theatres. There up on stage there was just a microphone and a stool. The blue lights shining down on the small stage. 

The lights flickered, signaling the start of the show. And soon enough a man walked onto the stage and the crowd erupted. He was a taller guy, sort of lanky with unkempt dark hair and a stubbly face. His nice suit juxtaposed with the rest of him. And here came that feeling, only stronger, Eddie couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his heart. He couldn’t keep his gaze off of the man on stage. But, suddenly everything clicked,

“Richie fucking trashmouth Tozier.”


	2. Eddie remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Richie for the first time in 27 years, Eddie begins to remember his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to chapter two hope yall enjoy :)

It was the summer of 1990 and Eddie Kasprak woke up just like any other day. He was napping peacefully on the hammock in the loser’s den when he was abruptly woken up by his best friend Richie “trashmouth” Tozier crashing on top of him.

“Wakey wakey Eddie Spaghetti, it’s my turn on the hammock!” Richie stretched out taking up the whole hammock and basically crushing Eddie. 

Summer was ending and the Losers club was attempting to spend as much time together as possible before school starts. They tended to sleep in the clubhouse Ben built for them. It was cozy, especially since Bev co-designed it. She filled it with cushy pillows, blankets, and the aforementioned hammock. Ever since she moved in with her aunt, she could hang out with the guys more often, she didn’t have as many rules anymore. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! And get off the fucking hammock you ass I’m trying to sleep.” Eddie wiggled under the weight of Richie. 

Ever since they started highschool Eddie noticed how Richie was changing, he got taller (which made Eddie look about a foot shorter than he was), his hair curled up into these black waves that framed his face while a bit of stubble began to show. Eddie had to admit, Richie was hot, like stupid hot. Although Eddie still wasn’t quite sure of his sexuality, in fact, he wouldn’t be for a very long time, Richie made him feel a certain way that he couldn’t quite explain. It’s as if his body was as light as a feather and his stomach was filled with butterflies. Richie made his head spin in a way that past girl crushes never had. It was completely foreign to Eddie, but he had to assume it’s how Bill felt about Bev. 

They spent that entire summer together, a true pack. They’d spend their days biking around town, playing in the barrens, and reading comic books while their nights were spent in the clubhouse playing embarrassing games while listening to Bevs CDs. These were some of Eddie’s favourite memories (before he forgot all about Derry later in life.) It was a simpler time before high school got in the way of everything. 

But, today they were all hanging out in the clubhouse. They didn’t keep a clock in there so time felt irrelevant, though it was quite dark out. While Eddie and Richie were fighting over the hammock, the rest of the losers were scattered about, reading their comics and listening to one of Bev’s Fleetwood Mac CDs play quietly in the background. 

“Come on Edss!” Richie whined, “You always hog it,” Riche stretched out and put his face so close to Eddie, their noses were touching. Richie made an exaggerated frown and Eddie’s face flushed with heat. 

“Fine, fine just get your ass off of me,” Eddie’s heart was racing about a mile a minute and he needed to get out of this situation before he exploded. This was going to be a rough year.


	3. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to the present and Richie's show is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but there should be a lot of them so don't worry!

Richie’s show ends and Eddie doesn’t know how, but he knows he has to talk to him. God, what would Eddie even say to him?

“Hello I’m your best friend from 27 years ago, but you don’t remember me and I just happen to come to one of your shows, wanna chat?”

Oh god that’s awful. 

He shoots up from his seat and weaves his way towards one of those back doors near the stage. If he was lucky, Richie would be out there taking a smoke break or something. 

And lucky he was because there was Richie, hunched over attempting to light a cigarette with his hand cupped around the lighter to protect it from the wind. 

Eddie clears his throat, “Um, Hello?” Richie jumps up, he obviously didn’t realize he wasn’t alone. 

“Oh um Hello, are you looking for an autograph or something?” He quickly puts the barely smoked cigarette out, Eddie assumed it was an image thing.

“Oh uh no, actually I’m going to sound totally insane but here I go..” Eddie begins to twidle his hands anxiously. “So you don’t remember me but I’m from Derry and we were best friends 27 years ago, except for some crazy reason we all forgot. And by we I mean You, me, Bill, Bev, Ben, Mike, Stan all of us. We were a group we fought some clown thing and..” Eddie began to ramble, a force of habit. 

“ Um, I’m sorry man but I think you have the wrong person, I mean I don’t even know a Bill or Stan or whatever..”

“No no no, Richie it’s me! Eddie Spaghetti? God, don’t you remember?” Eddie was desperate, he searched for some kind of recognition in Richie’s eyes, but found none. 

“Look I’m really sorry but you’re kinda freaking me out so I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Eddie stood there, in shock. “Uh, ya sorry I understand…” He began to walk away, hoping, praying that something would click in Richie’s mind and he’d come and grab Eddie by the shoulder and call him some stupid nickname. 

But Richie never did.

Eddie went back home, his mind both blank and racing with all these new memories. He played around with the idea of calling the other losers, but what if they were just like Richie? God this fucking sucks. And, how could Eddie just return to his regular life, back to his wife whom he wasn’t even sure if he loved. Because with years of lost memories resurfacing, so do emotions, and Eddie was still deeply in love with his best friend. How stupid was he for thinking that Richie would remember him, of course, Richie didn’t, and wouldn’t feel the same way. Eddie felt stupid, alone, what was he supposed to do now? 

He was sitting alone in his dark living room, he couldn’t face Myra, not with everything that just happened. After what felt like centuries of just sitting there, emotionless, Eddie began to break down and cry. Hot, wet tears dribbled down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop them, he attempted to stifle his sobs as to not wake his wife. He sat like this for a while, contemplating what was left for him in this world. Somehow a life without the losers, without Richie, felt like a life not worth living at all. 

In the midst of this mess, Eddie heard the doorbell ring. He attempted to collect himself and went to answer the door. His jaw dropped as he saw who was standing in his door frame,

“Hey Eddie spaghetti… What’s up?” Richie gave an awkward smile, and there, in his eyes, Eddie finally saw what he was looking for,

Recognition.


End file.
